mc_centralfandomcom-20200215-history
Staff Members
Minecraft Central Staff Team consists of the following ranks: Helper, Moderator, Senior Moderator, Administrator (Admin) and Owner. Old, now deleted, staff ranks include Forum Management, Punishment Management, Developer and the Build Team ranks. The Build Team had 3 ranks, Build Team Admin, Senior Builder and Builder. This Wikia doesn't consider Build Team Admin or Senior Builder as separate ranks due to the little information known about their origins. Factions Staff consists of Helper, Moderator and Senior Moderator ranks. They have the same permissions as regular staff but are focused on playing Factions. MCC added a Builder rank on the 6th of August 2015. Helper rank was added on the 17th of June 2015. The Forum Management rank was added on the 16th of August 2015 and the Punishment Management rank was added on the 15th of September 2015. Forum Management and Punishment Management were removed on the 24th of September 2015. Developer rank was added on the 24th of March 2016 and removed on the 29th of October 2016. The Build Team was disbanded on the 15th of October 2017. Staff Promotion and Demotion/Resignation Dates Normal Ranks: Staff Promotion and Demotion/Resignation Dates Faction Staff: Factions Staff Promotion and Demotion/Resignation Dates Builder: Builder Promotion and Resignation/Demotion Dates Developer: Developer Promotion and Resignation/Demotion Dates Sub-Teams * Application Team * Review Team * Reports Team * Media Team * Mentor Team * (TeamSpeak Team Disbanded) * Quality Assurance Team * Community Events Team * Forums Team Staff Members List The staff team currently consists of 2 Owners, 5 Administrators, 10 Senior Moderators, 18 Moderators and 15 Helpers. Owners: - alex_markey - vislo Administrators: - QueenMikayla (QueenandKinq) - Alorulz - Teddzy (TeddyBearrr) - Timppali - Unadvised Senior Moderators: - InfiniteWays (NathallyaM) - fouffy (Fouffy) - Fxbbo - Saphiya (Sophv) - teddy3684 - sadbaby - eZMutes - Mauricioh - MasterChheda - ClickLouder (xBearrr) - JapanCrafter - satisfya Moderators: - Zlain - KierenBoal - AnimatedFox (PirateFoxes) - AcceptedAppeal - Deyeneves (ElNariah) - Prof_Witley - kylebop - Composures - UglyKidAsh (Versallies) - KingKottlewing - AyeItsBeck - Foxifer (MuelTheElf) - TheMiniMonkeyy - Altuh - UglyKidSteve - Horace_Altman - SannsCraft - StrikerMusicMC Helpers: - Malivo (iMalivo23) - socialisinq - Norple - Mequasta - Swaggle - IrishPanic - BtwImQuestion - ray01 - SilentWhispers - Yams - Montilou - MCCStoreOwner - Assistant (xxbmquickscope) - AyeItsSteph - BoofPacks Former Staff Members Former Developers: - Leblanct - adqq (TeddyDev) - ThatAbstractWolf (JakeyTheDev) - Lukasz_ (Lukas12137) - iPhony - MCCoder Former Administrators: - Planets (Zai_) - MonkeyFG (MonkeyFaceGamer) - bribriX5 - Tittytotz (tattertotz1) - Uzair_ (uzair741852) - I_Hate_Cows23 - MICHELLEMESSER (MILESMESSER) - Supa - MightyMammoth - Evinreeder - Glitch (GirlGlitch) - Glissando (xXBVBSoldierXx) - LunarTurtle - Rocketman430 (rocketman430) - xSinclare (_sinclare) - Lukasz_ (Lukas12137) Former Senior Moderators: - AIM_n1nj4 - Melody - Ndkat98 - ImTheIce - xAlphaI - DjAndrizzle - BlueBear696 - Animax - iceonmywrist (JustKlaw) - Klego (xKlegZ) - rubberbutt77 - MightyMammoth - Animals - Trinnity - Pieterse - UnicornPiee - Aceraa - RagingBelgian - Melefors (melefors) - Lxyla - Glissando (xXBVBSoldierXx) - Mequasta - Athleticss (Athleticperson) - Devonics - vro (Dstark) - HiperGamess - Marisah (ItsTree) - Spades - Haers - TrueGunnar - OculusTwist - Encyclopedia - Scotian - Zory - youngr (bubbIegirI) - Jdow - Flumes (OmgChris) - SunSetGameZone - Renzoh (ThePigOfDestiny) - antisocial (ohkthen) - registration - TheTNTPotato (TheTNTDude) - cheerin - iBrunoow - Deadlines Former Moderators: - AlfieeGaming - HugBabyBear (HugBabybear) - Schecter (CH33ZE_POW3R) - AdrenalineMike (ADRENALINEmike) - MineShark11 - Godzillav8 - Death0524 - superfords - AtomicMass9 - IJoshAndy - INafAndy - Blossominq (Hello_Kitty_108) - Shambolini5 - supergiraffes - Sophie_OGrady - TorbjornMain (Benjy987789) - Reaper_270 - yomama0117 - haaron05 - hddylan - GobogoCP - Darrki (Darkgodess) - tracyattaway - Scootlez - Feels - TheMouseSir - Enchantys (scrvic) - EmeraldStorms - TheUnicorn - Assistant (xxbmquickscope) - ISnowI - AIM_n1nj4 - YoloSwag - ghatoscrobs (GhettoScrubs) - Jtjammers (Assassinations) - Solitary - Uzair_ (uzair741852) - xpuma1x - KiritoPlays (KiritoPlaysPvP) - Corymbus (ichurchmax) - TheKlodster (TheKlodsterMC) - SPFCPedro - theswaggygamer (TheSwaggyGamer) - Cornjoe2 - Crumbs (Sporky_) - BabyBearBear - Tomato_Playz - Anny - Fangirling - Chisoph - Aless (claripungui) - FireBolts - Radioactive - Gaptive (GAPTIVE) - SchoolNights - Denkk (IamTheDenkk) - Hoodo (xSamPlayz) - EddieTrann01 - Azthetic - Barnaynay - Rev3rse - Mintys - WHODARE (CosmicCakeMC) - Zlay - GenderEquality (genderequality) - PhillyCheezCake - Lumo_ (Lumo323) - Vatsim - WoeIsSam (Swooty) - Roadtrips - Katilen - Vitamine (Alex_Tila) - altered_carbon (Slxy) - xVerse - NZdeath - Jelly_Toast - KeeganMcConnor - ItzLeah - Arizonah (DailyTumblr) - NikiLuvsYou - Mr_Padingy (Esmirised) - MattLa - Surrella - Puppyluvr5 - pvtsch (Sepco) - iZyro - Lockett - EpicEmilyx (EpicEmilyYT) - BrandonLSP - DrBrando - TommySammon (Transvestites) - Expectable - Rachellll (DemonicAngel) - Mirificus - iceonmywrist (JustKlaw) - ikq (1kq) - Rocketman430 (rocketman430) - Srf_ - RayneMayne - TiagoGamer - Sensoph (Scxorpio) - iKismet - GodlikeGiraffe - Unthreatened (HunterGaming_) - Ankh (Joshtheminepro) - joshs (Josshh) - seekingattention - DubStef - Z1PPY - HeckinJapanTown (xDaniel) - hi_feeeh (FeeehBrandao) - RyanYoshi (GoldSuperior488) - xStephany (ItsStephany) - Elizabethhozx - DietCheetos - SheriffTiddles - SlimeyRiley - Lazarino - GoodWillHunting - deliciosos (StoopidMuch) - aestheticss (xAshtonia) - decluttr (The_Nugz83) - Kianzal - Champanye (xAnimals) - VKj - RachelBerry (imawreck) - xBenz (BenTheNoble) - Delimit - Haers - Twizzrel - obsessively - Lxyne (LFUGaming) - OculusTwist - opensideflanker - Glissando (xXBVBSoldierXx) - Cxrtr (Swage_) - 3kk (LiamDeLala) - Poclam - rainbowgirlbray (ium) Former Helpers: - autheras (Jesssa) - 3niall (Peel) - mlsmatching (Tranquilx) - xItsTomx (t_and_i) - VarunGod - xGrace - BleachTastesDank (iRobbedMcDonalds) - Darby_ (Mobsta) - KittehKay - legonerfboy123 - _DarkDude_ - KohBro (Ches) - elicccc (Anyth) - No_Name_01 - KsMcSkeane (DefeoGames) - Pacador - Senyap (KA3) - XtremeMobPwner - Fangirling - Enchantys (scrvic) - Laurenz_ (LaurenChaos) - Lumelly (ElliNox) - Marchyy - Mahdite - Anny - Beams - Tiennn (Zvain) - Binho108 - ArtsyCrafterZ125 - Crumbs (Sporky_) - Gaptive (GAPTIVE) - Pinkapie - Towelie (toweLie) - QTSidney - Nneb (_ShadoWalker) - D4rkFluff - Revo1ution - Replying - Thunder_Owl28 - Corymbus (ichurchmax) - xBelle - xRegan - Nonversations (_Ineffable) - ForeignFeatures - ilikeboat (PCradra) - colepillow (SimplySavage_) - Swinger (BenForPresident) - sticcs (PocketPals) - Acappella (iMCIce_Matt) - brokenclub (Txea) - MutsMaster - geliz95807 (ItsStrike) - Pieterse - prettys (Pastelicia) - Max4Lyfe - Jarrred - Vitamine (Alex_Tila - Sgt_Alvin_York - Yehooo (ItzYehoPlays) - Sighyan - Arizonah (DailyTumblr) - Gimper - LongDays - Hushhx (Paradise47) - centripital (Martinnnn) - fuzifiedlol (Fuzified) - Colossall (ColossalTurtle) - BonjourItsMissy - cathei (1382) - CHWolf - Zonfi (InfamousZon) - SmexyMC - Virally (BasicSwag) - Satlva (xDavld) - Retry - abbzyy (AbbyyJo) - tommlbutt - your_loss (HabbitsOfMyHeart) - Phraze - Vitamine (Alex_Tila) - iCryztal - Skelmis - iKismet - Mikki16 (Jasonsolegit03) - Sachit1 - Other - Stuntah - ltself - ImJustACookie (Call_Meh_Cookie) - _tobee (Seveniot) - iiViruss - KyeDelta - ctrs - phloomfy - Draecotic Former Builders: - Virally (BasicSwag) - Judarr (Soccaro_D_Chibi) - JoeMaster_ - DiangelloCreates (DiangelloYT) - Tiddler - FLOPXWUMBO (Themailman) - Bumbaclart (WolfeYT) - Crumbs (Sporky_) - Linday - rohan7890 - kolomakatita - Aluux (AlikaKeoni) - Admonish - KylooRen (HawkGod) - TheUnicorn - TheWaffleUnicorn - pwign (TehPiggy) - Finwick (CaptSpookitons) - Minstrol - beastyboy1029 - ilikeboat (PCradra) - Pirate_Boy - Kosher - littleFUCKINGguy (Flezo) - Prussia - Ichar - Maqical (xPerplexinq) - Savage_Hotdog - ext2 (ajthemacboy) - DJjux - Galactic_Wolf - Laurenz_ (LaurenChaos) - Refreshinq - KHL0E (SpxsticBlue) - LordOurSavior (Joellllll) - Barnaynay - BoyBoy8810 - GlitchCorruption (Jack2k16) - Upixel (SpookyNecro) - ReindeerClark - MathMan1234 - Glitch (GirlGlitch) - Alphhaa (ItsStryder) - _Sam - 1897 (NerdGamin_) - KohBro (Ches) - Gamerrizz - tntagent - Dynmap (Quiddle) - Corymbus (ichurchmax) - elicccc (Anyth) - Bishopa (bishopa) - Mcfareplay - Pedriin - Zynnphony (Killcat) - Dioxiy (xK3N) - CaitlinDeCat - ForeignFeatures - Permissionz - LunarTurtle - JustVB - Valk (vaLk) - Giblo (GilboV3) - Horace_Altman - OculusTwist - Audreamy - Summmy (Xal_) - Trapunzel - Burritoos - Swinger (BenForPresident) - hemped (ArcadesAlchemist) - Shinjlru (Evanlyn_Altman) - Lukasz_ (Lukas12137) - GummyBearNick (GummybearNick) - PandaBooty - antrelial - TiagoGamer - ausmanX - ikq (1kq) Latest name check: 15th March 2019 Staff Tags Regular Staff Owner= |-| Administrator= |-| Senior Moderator= |-| Moderator= |-| Helper= Build Team Build Team Admin= |-| Senior Builder= |-| Builder= Deleted Developer= |-| Punishment Management= |-| Forum Management= Category:Lists and Statistics